


Drowning

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cursed Dan, Cursed Phil, I don't know why I wrote this, I wrote this with the help of such-flavia-so-me on tumblr, M/M, Mer-people, you should go follow her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was cursed as child that means he becomes a mer-man every full moon after his 20th birthday. The thing is, Phil doesn;t know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Dan couldn't remember the day he was cursed. He knew it was a long time ago, but he couldn't remember when. He also knew his parents didn't believe in it and that on his twentieth birthday, he wouldn't be cursed with turning into a merman at every full moon. 

However, just because someone doesn't believe something, that doesn't mean it can't exist. 

So once a month, Dan leaves the house, leaving Phil alone, and goes to the lake in Hyde Park. There he sits in the edge, dangling his feet into the water, waiting for the moon to shine upon him. Then he feels his legs bind together and he dives beneath the surface. He can breathe underwater and is a much stronger swimmer, he swims around the lake all night without getting breathless. He's gotten used to it as well now. The first time came as a surprise and he ended up with an unfortunate night spent in the bath. Then, over the last four years he's gotten better at it. He knows when he needs to be in water by, he knows when he has to be back by to stop Phil getting suspicious and he knows that he must never, ever, ever be seen by anyone. 

 

Today, a cold September day, with clear skies and a bright sun, giving the illusion of heat, when going outside would mean being hit by a sharp wind and freezing air. It's also the next full moon, and Dan knows he has to leave this evening.   
But Phil's been getting suspicious lately, Dan knows he can't keep going on 'walks to clear his head' because his boyfriend doesn't see why he can't come too. He can't keep going on late night grocery runs because he doesn't come back with anything.   
He has three choices: break up with Phil and break both of their hearts; tell Phil his 'curse' and and risk being experimented on once Phil told everyone; or keep everything as it is and hope Phil doesn't assume the worst. 

 

It's nearly ten o'clock and Dan really should be going soon. He's been filming with Phil all day, so going for a walk could work as an excuse this time.   
"Hey Phil?" Dan leans round the door frame of Phil's room, where he's sitting on his bed reading.  
"Yeah?" Phil looks up, worry in his eyes, but Dan's unsure why.   
"I'm just heading out for a walk, I want some fresh air, I won't be back till later." He stops, awaiting the reaction.   
"Okay." Phil shrugs and looks back to his book.   
Dan turns and closes the door, but just before it's fully shut, he hears Phil mutter "Fresh air my ass."   
'If Phil can't trust me then that's Phil's own fault' Dan thinks, trying not to blame himself.  

Dan makes his way to the tube station, where he will travel to the park. As he sits on the tube, he continues to consider what could happen if he told Phil his secret. Phil might not believe him; he might send him off to some lab; he could do anything really.  
And especially since Phil's been going out a lot in the evenings recently as well. Dan's thoughts pause. Suddenly he realises that Phil has been going out a lot. It's been a lot more recently, or at least to Dan's knowledge. But he might just be noticing it more because they had their first full-blown argument some months ago and they are out of the 'honeymoon phase' as Phil so affectionately called it.   
Dan can't really believe that he's actually thinking that Phil's cheating on him. But it seems the only plausible explanation for Phil's behaviour. 

 The tube pulls in at Hyde Park Corner and Dan gets off, his head still busy with thoughts about Phil. During his tube journey, the night has drawn in and it's dark already, Dan likes the winter months because there's less of a chance any one will be around in the parks. In the summer, people are everywhere and they like to stay out overnight. The park gates shut at ten and when he arrives they've just been closed, but he found a whole in the fencing, big enough to fit through, but hidden between a tree and a wall, so it hasn't been fixed. 

He sneaks through, almost getting his hair stuck in the branches of the tree, and makes his way to the lake. The cold September wind bites at his skin, but he knows once he's in the water, he won't feel the cold. 

Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him, and he darts to hide behind a tree.   
The figure moves past him, and the light of the moon, which softly glows through the clouds illuminates him.  
And Dan would recognise that figure anywhere.

Phil. 

And he's on the phone to someone.   
"I just can't let Dan find out...I think he's getting suspicious..."  
'Can't let me find out what?' Dan thinks. 'That you're cheating on me?'  
"...he can't know...it sounds so stupid...I know I should tell him...I know it's for the best...I have to go...I love you" Phil hangs up and puts the phone his jacket pocket, then he precedes to take his jacket off and leave it by the tree adjacent to the one Dan is hidden behind.  

Dan watches Phil walk further along the path and he silently follows him, until the tension is unbearable.   
"Phil?" He asked. Why are you at the lake at this time of night?"  
"Dan!" Phil spins around with shock. "It was nice outside so..." He trails off and can't make eye contact with Dan.   
"Late night swim?" Dan replies sarcastically.   
"...Yep"  
"You hate swimming." Dan feels like he needs to confront Phil, but he also knows that he's going to change soon and he can't let Phil see that. "What are you really here?"   
 "I was just... Going for a walk, you know...By the way why are YOU here?"  
"I told you...fresh air," Dan barely remembers his excuse from earlier. "And I had to get...some milk."   
"Milk? You don't drink proper milk since I found out I'm intolerant. And anyway, lakes are filled with water last time I checked." Phil snaps back.  
"...I was craving some. But you still haven't told me your real reason." Dan folds his arms, waiting for the big reveal of whatever he was talking about on the phone.   
"Same as you, I wanted some fresh air after being sat a computer screen all day." Dan doesn't believe one word of Phil's excuse, but it's getting late and he knows he's going to change soon.  
"But it's nearly eleve-shit" Dan realised that the moon is about to creep out from behind the clouds.

Phil's gaze follows his and he gasps quietly.   
"Scared of the moon are we?" Dan says sarcastically, feeling his legs begin to grow. He turns and runs towards the lake. He doesn't want Phil to see this but it seems like he has no other choice. 

 In the white light of the moon, Dan can see a terrified expression on Phil's face as he stares up at the moon. He wonders why Phil looks to scared, but suddenly it hits him. The same reason he is scared of the full moon.   
"Phil!" Dan calls out, hauling himself onto the side of the lake. He watches Phil's legs buckle beneath him and Phil nearly falls to the floor. "Come on!" Dan's legs have fused together and he feels the scales beginning to grow on his legs. There's nothing he can do apart from reach out. 

Phil crawled along the ground, legs flailing behind him. Dan watched him get closer and closer until he felt Phil's hand around him wrist and he dragged him into the water. Phil went completely under for a moment, but he came up quickly, eyes sparking and hair plastered to his face.  

"Really?" Dan sighed, taking a deep plunge into the dark liquid.   
"Really." Phil replied, following Dan into the darkness.   
Dan's hair floated around his head like a strange halo. "I guess we won't have to keep making excuses anymore."   
Phil didn't reply for a moment. The silence underwater is stronger that silence of ground because everything is drowned out.   
"You don't hate me?" He paused with concern. "Right..?" 

"Why would I ever hate you? Dan mused. "If anything this makes things easier." He rolled his eyes at Phil's never ending concern.   
"Well we've been so distant this past months and...I don't know." Phil looked down at his tail, which swayed softly, keeping him afloat.   
"It's just been difficult trying to keep this secret from you" Dan sighed, bubbles flying out of his mouth.   
"That's all?"  
"That's all." Dan pulled Phil closer to him, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. Even if the two of them did that all the time, it was like the first time for Phil. He didn't dare to make the move, as always.

"We're gonna be okay." Dan whispered.   
"Are we?" Phil replied, worry flooding his face.   
"Yes," Dan started firmly. "We...we have to be," He continued, suddenly increasingly unsure. "I need you Phil." 

The silence grew between them again and Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck.   
"I love you Dan." Phil muttered.  
"I...l love you too."   
"Even if I was a monster?" Phil smiled sadly.   
"I don't believe in monsters," Dan bought a hand up and stroked Phil's face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Never have." 

They hung in perpetual silence for a while, until Dan said "Who were you on the phone to earlier?"   
"Just my mum, she wanted me to tell you." Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder.  
"At least your family believes it." Dan rolled eyes, but was glad that was cleared up.   
"I guess it's not the most believable."   
"You could say we're...unbelievable."   
"I guess we are. Unbelievable." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this


End file.
